


time to unwind

by spacebunphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017 Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Reality, Smut, Vanilla, YouTuber Dan Howell, YouTuber Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebunphil/pseuds/spacebunphil
Summary: a tad of anxiety!phil worrying about the madrid con, dan swoops in. fluffy smut.





	time to unwind

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i got my title from dodie whoops. pls leave feedback in comments nd kudos is greatly appreciated thank uu<3 
> 
> [ follow my twitter/tumblr? @spacebunphil ]

  

_"God you're gorgeous.” I praised him, letting my right hand trail up his stomach, pulling his white t-shirt off for a moment, just holding him as his cock twitched in my left hand. Phil blushed as I stared at him, his porcelain cheeks becoming a dusty pink as I kissed him softly, my right hand carefully pushing his dark fringe aside, kissing him again as I spoke._

 

Phil and I dropped our small travel suitcases on the floor of the Spanish hotel, strangely exhausted from all the travelling done since late afternoon UK time. He got his phone out and rapidly typed a tweet, sighing as he flopped back on the bed, undoing his fly and wiggling out of his dangerously tight black skinny jeans jeans. I smirked to myself as I snapped a photo of the offered evening plans on the hotel brochure and sent my own tweet out before abandoning my phone on the night stand. I kissed Phil softly as he lay on his back, eyes shut, and he jumped slightly, before kissing me back sweetly.

"What are we going to be like-" He instantly sounded worried and alert as he thought about the new convention and I sighed, trailing my left hand down his pale, exposed stomach, stopping at the waistband of his red Calvin Kleins.

"You need help relaxing silly?" I asked him in a low voice, only half joking yet in his cerulean eyes his pupils grew a little wider and darker. He simply kissed me shyly, lying on his back, allowing himself to be vulnerable. I knew he was needing it, albeit feeling a little fragile.

“Okay. I've got you.” I reassured him a near-whisper, kissing him gently as he lay back. My hand massaged him through his cotton boxers for a little while as I turned him on, feeling across his length, increasing the speed after a little teasing, letting the friction build up as he wiggled about, squirming under my touch. His breathing grew heavier as I finally took him out his boxers, wrapping my cold hand around his warm cock, letting my hand rise and fall tantalisingly slowly up and down him. His hooded eyes fluttered shut as I languidly stroked, increasing the speed as he wriggled a little more.

“You're antsy today.” I murmured thoughtfully, gently stroking my thumb across his red head, standing out against his milky white stomach.

"Dan-" He spoke with a needy breath, in a rare state of submission and I sped up, thumbing his slit a few times as he let out a loud breathy sigh, tossing his head back.

"God you're gorgeous.” I praised him, letting my right hand trail up his stomach, pulling his white t-shirt off for a moment, just holding him as his cock twitched in my left hand. Phil blushed as I stared at him, his porcelain cheeks becoming a dusty pink as I kissed him softly, my right hand carefully pushing his dark fringe aside, kissing him again as I spoke. “Relax, okay?" I asked softly, holding his shoulders and directing him to lie down properly, kicking his long legs out down the bed's pristine white covers.

“Let's get these off, be comfy that way yeah sweetheart?” I said in a low voice, helping him wriggle fully out of his jeans as he lay back, panting visibly as he began to toss himself off, waiting for me as I shuffled myself onto my stomach, smiling up at him. I worked my mouth softly on his balls, continuing to stroke his cock as he let out genuine. but quiet moans, and I knew he was finally unwinding. After a particularly brave, louder moan, I took him in my mouth, hollowing my cheeks repeatedly as he let out repeated little moans, his slender fingers grabbing desperately at my curling hair, scraping deliciously at my hair, and it turned me on more than I realised, making me groan around him. After a few minutes of sucking him off, bobbing my head up and down diligently despite the ache, I tasted bitter pre-cum, blurting out in my mouth as Phil's groans became deeper and more regular. I took my mouth off, tossing him off deftly as he sat himself up, a bony hand gripping my right hand tightly as he rested his head gently in my shoulder until he panted,

“I'm gonna cum, 'm gonna cum-” and in a split second decision I went down, sucking him off again and half a minute later he came. He panted heavily, planting a kiss to my cheek and I could see instantly in his face he was feeling blissed out and happier now, though I had to gag as I swallowed, rinsing my mouth out with my bottle of Coke on the floor. "I love you." He murmured lazily, cock still twitching slightly as he lay still, utterly blissed out, cheeks rosy and eyes drooping.

"I love you too sweetheart. So so much.” I spoke overly affectionately, knowing he was clingier when he'd came and he made a weak, happy hum, smiling at me tiredly,

“Oh Phil. You really needed that. You've been so tense all day haven't you?" I asked him softly, as he gingerly put on his boxers and then he flopped back to me, cuddling up close.

"Yeah. I didn't realise how tense I was." He said dreamily, watching me as I stripped to boxers, dropping my jeans and shirt on the cream carpet and we squashed into the cubicle-like bathroom to brush our teeth. Phil took his contacts out and slipped his glasses on, meekly hurrying back to bed as I spat toothpaste out. I turned the light off and hopped into the large double bed, feeling how bouncy and supportive the mattress was, revelling in the plushy white duvet. We crawled into bed just as my phone time turned to half one in the morning. Looking up, I couldn't help but smile wide at the sight of Phil, nerdy glasses perched on his nose, intently reading something off his own screen before plugging it in, plucking his glasses off and snuggling back up to me, kissing me warmly, stroking my hair gently as I stroked down his naked back.

“Thanks Danny. I don't know what I'd do without you.” He murmured plaintively, making me grin wide as I flicked the light off, cuddling him, his smooth back warm against my torso, his body fuzzy like a peach as we started to bed down.

“Night. Love you.” I mumbled. With a content hum, Phil yawned back a,

“I love you too.” Before we crashed out, long legs tangled messily together, bodies pressed tightly together as we lay peacefully, no longer tense about the weekend to come.


End file.
